Sleep Over
by DGtnsl
Summary: Kagura and Kanna need a place to stay. But who would allow two incarnations of Naraku into their home? One-shot.


Sesshomaru was surprised to find Kagura on his doorstep, but didn't allow any emotion to show on his face. He merely looked at her blankly, waiting for her to speak. In her arms were her fan and her sister's, Kanna's, mirror. She remained silent for a little, hesitating, before looking straight into his eyes.

"Could we stay here for the night?" she asked.

_We; stay?_ Sesshomaru glanced at the void demoness standing behind and to the left of the Wind Sorceress, before looking back at Kagura.

"We won't cause you any trouble," she said before holding out the fan and mirror. "Here; you can take these as insurance."

Sesshomaru was confused at the strange behavior being displayed by Kagura. She was humbly asking to stay and was offering him their weapons to show that they weren't going to do anything? Strange. But he knew that they truly meant no harm by this offer; Kanna is useless without her mirror and Kagura, to his knowledge, couldn't fight without her fan. He accepted the two objects.

Kagura reached for the feathers in her hair. "And take-" she started but was cut off as the dog demon finally spoke.

"You may keep your feathers."

Kagura lowered her hand, her eyes showing that she was vaguely confused but she didn't say anything.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said without turning to even glance inside. The little imp quickly came running to heed his master's call.

"Yes, milord?" Jaken asked, holding the Staff of Two Heads in both of his hands as always.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he dropped the mirror and fan into his vassal's surprised hands. Kagura didn't seem worried at all about the two weapons falling onto the ground and breaking. She didn't really care if Kanna's mirror broke, but…

"Don't burn my fan with that staff of yours you hear?!" Kagura glowered at the imp. Sesshomaru felt better hearing Kagura act more normally.

"Milord, they aren't _staying_ here are they?" Jaken asked, confused as to why he was holding their weapons and miffed at Kagura's outburst.

"They are," Sesshomaru said tonelessly. "Watch over those."

Jaken bowed as best he could and let out a small "Yes, milord".

Sesshomaru turned, but kept his eyes on Kagura. "Come," he said before turning around fully and walking down the hall further into his home. Kagura looked down at her sister.

"Come on, Kanna," Kagura said as she too stepped into the demon lord's home.

Kanna, however, didn't enter. Instead she said, "Can Hakudoshi come too?"

"Uh?" Kagura turned to look behind her as Kanna pulled their brother into view from the side of the doorway by his sleeve. Sesshomaru had stopped and had turned his head to look back at the doorway, which now held three instead of two, when Kanna asked her question.

"Don't ask me," Kagura huffed. "This ain't my place. You should have mentioned this sooner, Kanna."

Sesshomaru said nothing as he walked back to the doorway and held out his hand. Hakudoshi, knowing exactly what the dog demon wanted, tensed. His grip on his naginata tightened.

Several moments passed in silence.

Kanna nudged her brother and said, "Hakudoshi."

Hakudoshi sighed in defeat as he handed over the naginata, his eyes saying that he was not happy about departing with the weapon. Sesshomaru took it before passing it too, to Jaken.

Again he said "Come" and headed down the hallway, this time with the three incarnations following. He led them to a somewhat large room which the trio entered.

"There are futons in the closet," Sesshomaru said waving toward a shoji door to the right of the room's main door. "The restroom is next to the closet."

"We have to share a room?" Hakudoshi muttered to himself, but the other demons still heard him.

"Quit your complaining Hakudoshi; you're lucky Sesshomaru even let us inside!" Kagura reprimanded.

Hakudoshi hmph-ed, but said nothing, even though he wanted to. Kagura was right after all.

Sesshomaru left the three in their temporary room, closing the shoji door as he left. Kagura sighed in relief; she had been worried that Hakudoshi would blow their chances of staying at Sesshomaru's place. If he had, they would have been sleeping out in the cold, something Kagura did _not_ want.

The three siblings set about pulling out their futons and laying them out. Kagura found a small screen and used it to create a male and female division. Shortly after the three were settled, they heard a knock on the door. Kanna rose from her seat on her futon to answer the door, Hakudoshi and Kagura leaning to look at the door curiously to see who was knocking. Kanna soon discovered that no one was there. She looked down both sides of the hallway before looking at Kagura.

"There's food," she said emotionlessly.

"Well don't just stand there!" Hakudoshi said getting up and walking over to the door. "Help bring it in."

As the child-like demons brought in the three trays of food, Kagura just sat in mild shock. She hadn't expected Sesshomaru to have them fed. _Wow. I'm glad I asked that we stay. _She shook her head before rising to join her fellows to eat. Kanna had set the trays in a circle with her on Kagura's right and Hakudoshi on Kagura's left. The trio ate in relative silence. Once they were all done, Kagura gathered up the trays, stacking them on top of each other, and Hakudoshi went to the restroom. The Wind Sorceress set the trays out in the hallway and returned to the "girls" side of the room to sleep. Kanna was already under her covers fast asleep. Kagura was always amazed at how quickly her sister fell asleep. She waited until she heard Hakudoshi's covers shifting, which signaled him getting into his futon, before snuffing out the only light in the room. Once settled, Kagura thanked her lucky stars for a warm bed and full stomach before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Kagura, Kanna, and Hakudoshi put away the futons and screen. They waited only about ten minutes before Sesshomaru appeared at the door and led them back to the front door, where Jaken was waiting with their belongings.

"Thank you for the meal, Sesshomaru," Kagura said as they approached the front door. "That was very generous of you."

The stoic demon said nothing in reply, not like Kagura was expecting one. However, Jaken was always one to say _something_.

"Of course my lord is! Lord Sesshomaru is a great host!" the imp exclaimed.

When the group reached the doorway, Sesshomaru glanced at Jaken and the imp jumped into action, handing Kanna her mirror before returning the other weapons to their rightful owners.

Kanna bowed slightly, mirror held in its usual spot by both of her hands, and said, "Thank you," to Sesshomaru. He only tilted his head slightly in reply.

Hakudoshi took firm hold of his naginata, glad to have it back in his possession. Kagura snapped her fan open, causing Jaken to jump and look at her warily. She looked it over carefully before snapping the fan shut again.

"Looks like he didn't burn it," Kagura said looking down at Jaken. Sesshomaru still said nothing but Jaken hmph-ed in indignation and started mumbling to himself.

Kagura looked back at Sesshomaru. "Thanks again. We'll be going now."

Sesshomaru nodded and the three incarnations headed off as a group into the wilderness.


End file.
